Charleston Capitol Building
Charleston Capitol DMV Charleston Capitol rooftop |buildings = |doctors = |leaders = |merchants = |owners = |factions = |creatures =Feral ghouls J47 Scorched Super mutants Snallygaster |robots =DMV bot B2 DMV bot C1 |quests =Key to the Past Coming to Fruition Overseer's Mission Recruitment Blues |terminal =Charleston Capitol Building terminal entries |cell name =CharlestonCapitolExt CharlestonCapitolExt02-06 CharlestonCapitolCourthouse01 (courthouse) CharlestonCapitolBuilding02 (DMV) |refid = (courthouse) (DMV) |crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * |editor id =LocForestCharlestonCapitolLocation }} The Charleston Capitol Building is a location in the city of Charleston in Appalachia in 2102. Background The State Capitol building was dedicated in 1932, and served as the seat of power for the Appalachian government. The Charleston Capitol Building survived the Great War intact, as no bombs were dropped directly on Charleston. In the immediate aftermath of the war, surviving members of the West Virginia state government formed the Charleston Emergency Government in the Capitol Building under the leadership of a Provisional Council headed by Speaker of the House Abigale Poole while they waited for instruction from Washington, D.C.. No word from the Federal government ever came. By 2082, the Charleston Emergency Government had formed an alliance with the Responders and attempted to establish peaceful relations with the Brotherhood of Steel, Free States, and even the raiders. A flood caused by the destruction of Summersville Dam occurred on Christmas Day in 2082, devastating Charleston and presumably wiping out the members of the Charleston Emergency Government. Layout Charleston Capitol Building is the easternmost location in the ruins of the city of Charleston, the former capital of West Virginia. Mud and debris carried by the floodwaters unleashed by the broken Summersville Dam have buried the central plaza and blocked the building's front entrance. A large bell in the plaza has been marked with the Responders' emblem. There is a weapons workbench in a flooded generator room in the basement. The Charleston Capitol DMV and courthouse can be accessed from separate doors above ground, and the two buildings are also linked underground. The Charleston Capitol complex is one large dungeon, although on the surface it appears divided into three major sections: The central building, the courthouse (west) and the Department of Motor Vehicles (east). The middle courtyard contains an historic bell, but is otherwise bereft of loot. The courthouse wing centers around the partially collapsed courthouse. The collapsed roof leads to the press briefing and conference room upstairs, which were converted into a triage and cooking area after the War. adjacent to the courthouse is the Office of the Registrar and the Capitol Police offices, which include a small jail with holding cells (and Rosalynn Jeffries, killed by the flood intended to avenge her apparent death). It's also a major stop during Key to the Past. In the back is the judge's office, which contains the location's steamer trunk and another locked safe. At the western end of the central part of the Capitol is the office of the governor of the Appalachian territory, complete with a press briefing room where the governor would make televised appearances. Right before the rotunda are the offices that once served the governor, now filled with mud and trash after the flood wave threw a truck in through the wall. The eastern part of the rotunda contains more ruined offices and a partially collapsed corner hallway. More importantly it contains a staircase that leads to the two upper floors of the rotunda. The second floor is derelict, with mostly abandoned offices. The third floor is more interesting, as it includes the offices of high ranking members of the pre-War government of Appalachia: Speaker Poole's and Senator Blackwell's office west of the rotunda and Tanner Holbrook's office in the east. The Department of Motor Vehicles is rather straightforward: There's one main chamber for visitors, together with a terminal that activates the bots (used to obtain a valid ID for registering with the Brotherhood) and the Overseer's stash. The basement is accessible through the derelict elevator shafts or the staircase by the rotunda, the basement contains a flooded generator room in the west, complete with a weapons workbench, an abandoned food court in the center that served as a food rationing spot before the flood, and the filing, archives, and facilities rooms to the east, just by the stairwell. There's an armor workbench in the machine room. Courthouse Notable loot ; Holotapes and notes * Overseer's log - Charleston - Holotape, in the overseer's cache trunk. * Christmas plans - Holotape, in the office of Abigale Poole. * Official notice - Note, affixed to the bottom left corner of the placard outside of Senator Blackwell's office. * Voting advertisement - Holotape, on a desk in a room full of desks with typewriters. The room will be the first room to the south on the second floor on the west side of the rotunda, where the floor collapses down back to the first floor. * Carter and Blackwell - Traitors! - Note, found on a desk next to the crime log terminal and in the governor's office. * The Herald supports Quinn Carter - Note, inside the governor's office. * Letter from the president - Note, on a small white table over the floor safe in the governor's office. * Hornwright Industrial correspondence - Note, on the desk of the governor's office, to the left of the terminal. * Server maintinence - Note, in a server room in the basement of the capitol building, sitting on a toppled server with a screwdriver and a box of spings and screws. * Ticket number C42 - Note, obtained by interacting with the number machines at the front desk of the DMV lobby. * Ticket number A3 - Note, obtained by interacting with the number machines at the front desk of the DMV lobby. * DMV-AT-21C form - Note, obtained from the DMV application terminal during Recruitment Blues. * DMV-AT-21C-V form - Note, obtained during Recruitment Blues. * Package for Sam Blackwell - Folder, on a shelf behind the desk in Sam Blackwell's office. Adds the notes Vigilant citizen's note to Blackwell, Holland Chase invoice # 9021 and Holland Chase invoice # 9033 to the player character's inventory. ; Other loot * Key to Holbrooke's stash - In Tanner Holbrook's room on the third floor. The key opens Holbrook's stash in a flooded generator room in the basement. * Potential Vault-Tec bobblehead - In the judge's chambers at the back of the courtroom with the collapsed ceiling. * Potential magazine - On the metal desk by the terminal, in the northwest corner of the large filing and archive office, in the basement, through the double doors adjacent to the food court. * Plan: Chemistry workbench - On the cart next to the chemistry station in the Charleston Capitol Courthouse building. * Two fusion cores - One in a generator in a room at the western end of the lower level, and the other in a generator in the flooded room at the eastern end of the same floor. * Potential weapon plan - In the ruined apartments immediately east of the capitol building, on the kitchen counter of the apartment with the wooden bunkbed on the second floor from the top. * Potential armor plan - In the basement, inside the security section behind a locked powered gate, on a cabinet to the left. Courthouse Notes * Eight special notices can be found hanging in several places in the building, but cannot be taken; one is in the rotunda hanging on a pillar. * Patch 1.2.2.9 (patch 12) introduced significant changes to the Capitol Building's layout, including moving the courthouse to a separate interior cell and changing enemy level ranges in both sections. Appearances The Charleston Capitol Building appears only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes The Charleston Capital building is based on the West Virginia State Capitol, which is the seat of government of the state of West Virginia. Bugs The terrain in the surrounding area can deal collision damage which can cause loot bags to be unable to be retrieved. Gallery F76 Charleston Capitol Bld Ext.png WV_State_Capitol.png|State Capitol nuked Fallout76 E3 Nuked.jpg FO76_Charleston_Capitol_Building_(Bell_Stands).png|Bell stands Ls capitolbuilding.jpg|Loading screen slide FO76_Charleston_Capitol_Building_(small_hall).png Overseer's log Charleston.jpg|Overseer's log - Charleston Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Forest locations es:Capitolio Estatal de Virginia Occidental fr:Capitole de Charleston pt:Charleston Capitol Building ru:Капитолий Чарлстона uk:Будівля Капітолію у Чарлстоні zh:查爾斯頓首府大樓